revelations
by Sane-in-Insanity
Summary: Dean/Castiel — "Sam, I think I'm Cas-sexual."


_Note: Takes place in season five some time after 5x03.  
Note2: Continued in _showdown_. Check that out after you read this :)_

* * *

**revelations**

"_Sam, I think I'm Cas-sexual."_

* * *

If there's anything Sam knows for a fact about his brother, it's that he loves pies like there's no tomorrow. Therefore, when Sam sees Dean sitting there, staring at his pie and appearing lost in thought, he knows something is quite wrong.

"Dean?" Sam asks, somewhat tentatively. He closes his laptop and sits up on the ratty motel bed that creaks loudly with his movements. When Dean stays motionless, Sam tries again a little louder this time. "Dean, what's wrong?"

There is a curiously long pause, and Dean looks up from his untouched pie and abruptly turns to Sam, a gleam of panic in his green eyes.

Okay. Something is _very _wrong here.

The older Winchester swallows heavily. "Sam, I think I'm Cas-sexual."

Sam blinks, unsure of what he's just heard. Did his brother just say the word '_Cas-sexual_', or is Sam starting to hear things? Does the term have something to do with Cas? Utterly puzzled and rather fazed, the only thing that tumbles out of Sam's mouth is: "_What_?"

Dean groans loudly, seemingly distressed, and pops open a can of beer. He chugs down several big gulps, slams the can onto the table and stares at Sam, more firmly this time. "I'm _Cas-sexual_," he explains unhelpfully. "As we all know, I've always loved boobs and women, and I'm most certainly _not _homosexual, but Cas—" he stops short momentarily, almost wincing, "—oh, fuck. This is ridiculous."

It hits Sam then; his brother is trying to tell him that he has a schoolgirl crush on a fallen angel. The idea is so _bizarre _that Sam has difficulty trying to wrap his head around it. Sure, he has noticed that Castiel seems strangely fond of Dean ever since their very first encounter, and Dean shares an abnormally exclusive relationship with the angel that if Dean hasn't been straight as a pole, Sam might've smelled that something is up.

"Damn it, Sammy. _Say _something."

Sam raises an eyebrow. Dean must be _really _freaked out if he's acting out like this. Sam doesn't remember the last time his brother got worked up over a crush. Still, his previous, uh, romantic interests have been women and women only. It must've taken Dean a hell lot to admit his 'Cas-sexuality' to himself, let alone his little brother, so Sam decides not to pay him out _yet_ and approaches this topic like a mature adult. "Does Cas know?"

"I don't think so," Dean says, sounding strained. "Crap, if anything, he probably thinks the exact opposite now."

"And that's because…?" Sam lets his sentence linger in question.

Dean actually looks sheepish—a rare sight for even Sam. "I took him to a brothel the night before we summoned Raphael," he finishes guiltily.

Sam palms his forehead. "Dude, what is _wrong _with you?"

Dean stiffens and glares at Sam, defensive. "I thought he was going to die, okay?" He hastily shifts the topic. "When he didn't get laid by that Chastity chick, I was _glad._ I couldn't believe it myself—still can't—but I was glad that Cas didn't, you know, do the deed with some random girl. I guess that's when I figured I—yeah, you know the rest."

Sam closes his eyes briefly and lets this sudden revelation sink into his brain. When he turns to look at Dean, a wry smile tugs at his lips. "Well, you're in luck then." Sam considers all the signs Castiel has sent—probably unintentionally—over the months and if Sam didn't know better, he would've been surprised at Dean's ignorance of it all. It's all so _obvious_ now that Sam really thinks about it.

Dean scowls. "Wanna friggin' elaborate?"

Sam pushes himself off the squeaky mattress, slips on his jacket. "Let's just say that you won't have much trouble getting Cas to—" he struggles to find the appropriate term, "—_cooperate_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cas, are you there?" Sam ignores Dean and prays loudly. "We need your help. Actually, _Dean _needs your help. _Dean _would really appreciate it if you can drop by right about now."

"Sammy, are you _nuts_?" Dean hisses, cheeks flushing red.

There's a faint rustle of wings and Cas materializes right in front of Dean, crossing his personal boundaries as always. Sam tries to hide his snigger when a look of utter terror fleets across Dean's face when he stumbles back a step.

"What do you need?" Castiel demands, voice gravelly and monotone, as usual. The angel turns to Sam's brother. "Dean, what's going on? Your face is unusually red."

Sam grabs the keys to the Impala and heads to the door. "I just remembered that I left something at the library when I was doing some research." He gives Dean a _look_, who appears ready to run away with his tail between his legs. "You know what to do, Dean," Sam calls and before his brother can verbally chew his head off, Sam shuts the door behind him with a grin, making a mental note to check into another motel room later.

He has a good feeling about this.

* * *

_First time I've written Sam in any of my SPN fics. Hope I didn't do too bad, ahah. Please don't fav without leaving a review! It makes me happy :3_

_Also, don't forget to check out the sequel, _showdown


End file.
